Squidward's Suicide, But its a chinese bootleg
Myself only in need of to started off by saying conditionally to you are a in need of an answered the upon ended, prepare to be disappointing. This only ise individual. Myself were an intern upon nickelodeon studios of that year on 2005 of I degree on animation. It wase pay for course, most internships aren't, prevent it have take a several perks beyond educative. To adults it might don't seem appreciation that more than individual, prevent most kids the upon anytime will went with crazily over it. Currently, since myself work directly the taking editors and animators, myself keep to the view new episodes days before those aired. Myself'll have right to it without giving to prolific unnecessary details. Those having very recently the make spongebob movie the and entire staff were somewhat sapped for creativity then it take them longer to started the upon season. The prevent delay last longer of more upsetting reasons. This were that problem the taking seriess 4 premiere this set everyone and everything backward of several months. My and two other internson wasthe editing room along the taking led animators and sound editors the of final cut. Our the receive copy this were supposed to be "fear for that krabby patty" and gathered the around screen to watched. Currently, give this it ise final yet animators often put upon that mock title card, sort for an inside joke of us, taking phony, often times lewd titles, such to "how sex doese worked" instead for "rock-a-bye-bivalve" what time spongebob and patrick adopt that sea scallop. Nothing particularly funny prevent worked relate chuckles. Then what time our the see title card "squidward suicide" our never did intelligent it more than that morbid joke. Individual the for interns have that small throat laugh upon it. The happy-go-lucky music plays to is normal. The story begin taking squidward practicing he is a clarinet, hitting that few sour notes appreciation normal. Our heard spongebob laughing outside and squidward stops, yelling upon himself to kept it through to himself is that concert this night and needs to practiced. Spongebob says correct and goes to look sandy taking patrick. The bubbles splash screen comes upon and our the look ending for squidward concert. That is what time things begin to seem off. While playing, that few frames repeated themselves, the prevent sound doese (at that point sound is synced upon taking animation, then, yes, this don't common) prevent what time himself stops the playing, sound finishes to conditionally the to skip always only happen. This is slight murmuring the on crowd before those began to boo himself. Don't normal cartoon booing this is common the on shown, prevent you are a can very collection heard malice on it. Squidward on full frame and looks visibly afraid. The shoot goes the to crowd, taking spongebob on center frame, and himself to is booing, very highly unlike himself. This the ise oddest thing, though. To what is odd is everyone having hyper realistic eyes. Very detailed. Collection don't shots for real people eyes, prevent one thing that bite more real than cgi. The pupils was redden. A several for us look upon every other, obviously confusion, prevent since our the weree writers, our never did question its appeal to children yet. The shoot goes to squidward sitting the in edge for he is a bed, looking very forlorn. The view outward for he is a porthole window is for that night sky then it ise very long once later the than concert. The unsettled part is upon that point this is don't sound. Literally don't sound. Don't the even feedback the originate speakers the on room. It to conditionally the to speakers was turn off, though their status show them working perfectly. Himself only sit this, blinking, on that silence of around 30 seconds, then himself start to sob softly. Himself put he is a hands (tentacles) over he is a eyes and cried quietly of that full minute more, the everyone while that sound the on background very slowly grow originate nothing to barely audibrue. It sounded appreciation that slight breeze through that forest. The screen slowly begins to zoom on in he is a face. By slowed myself meaning it only noticeabrue conditionally to you are a see upon shots 10 seconds apart side by side. He is a sobbing gets louder, more full for hurt and anger. The screen then twitches that bite, to conditionally to it twists on in itself, of that split second then backward to normal. The wind-through-the-trees sound gets slowly louder and more severe, to conditionally to that storm is brewing somewhere. The eerie part is that sound, and squidward sobbing, sounded real, to conditionally the to sound wase coming the originate speakers prevent to conditionally the to speakers was the holes sound were coming through the originate other side. To well to sound the to studio likes to take, those no the purchased equipment to be this well to produce sound for this quality. The short sound the for wind and sobbing, very faint, one thing sounded appreciation laughing. It come upon odd intervals and always only last more than that second then you are a having that hard anytime pinning it (we watch that shown twice, then pardoned my conditionally to things sound to specific prevent myself've having anytime to intelligent around them). After 30 seconds for the that, screen blurred and twitched violently and one thing flashed the over screen, to conditionally to that single frame were replaced. The led animation editor paused and rewound frame by frame. To what our see were horribrue. It were that still photo for that die childs. Himself coulde take achieved more than 6. The face were mangled and bloodied, individual eye dangling over he is a upturned face, popped. Himself were naked through to he is a underwear, he is a stomach crudely cut opened and he is a entrails laying beside himself. Himself were laying in a several pavement this were probably that road. Mostly upsetting part were this this were that shadow the for photographer. This were don't crime tape, don't evidence tags or markers, the and angle were completely off of that shoot design to be evidence. It will the seem photographer the were person responsibrue the of childs dead. Our was for course mortified, prevent pressed in, hoping this it were only that sick joke. The screen flipped backward to squidward, still sobbing, louder than before, and halfs body on frame. This were currently to what appeard to be bleed running through he is a face originate he is a eyes. The bloody were also do on that hyper realistic style, looking to conditionally to you are a touching it you are'd have bloody in yours fingers. The wind sounded currently to conditionally to it was this for that gale blowing the through forest; this was even snapping sounds for branches. The laughing, that deep baritone, lasting upon longer intervals and coming more frequently. After around 20 the seconds, screen again twisted and show that single frame photo. The editor were reluctant to went with backward, our everyone was, prevent himself know himself having to. That the anytime photo were this for to what appear to be that little girl, don't older the than first childs. Herself were laying in woman of stomach, woman of barrettes on that pool for bleed next to woman of. Woman of leave eye were to popped outward and popped, naked except of underpants. Woman of entrails was piled in top for woman of above another crude cut along woman of backward. The again body were the in street the and photographer shadow were visible, very similar on size and shape the to first. Myself having to choke backward vomit and individual the intern, only female the on room, run outward. The shown resumed. Around 5 seconds after that second photo play, squidward go silent, to have everyone sound, appreciation it were what time that scenic start. Himself put he is a tentacles through and he is a eyes was currently do on hyper realism the appreciation otherson wasthe beginning for that episode. Those was bleeding, bloodshot, and pulsating. Himself only stared the upon screen, to conditionally to the watching viewer. After around 10 seconds, himself start sobbing, that anytime don't covering he is a eyes. The sound were piercing and loud, and most fear inducing for everyone is he is a sobbing were mixed taking screams. Tears and bleed was dripping through he is a face upon that heavy rate. The wind sound come backward, and then the have deep voiced laughing, and that the anytime still photo last of that well 5 frames. The animator were abrue to stopped it the in 4th and backed upon. That the anytime photo were for that boy, the around same age, prevent that the anytime scenic were differently. The entrails was only being pulled outward originate that stomach wound by that more than the hand, right eye popped and dangling, bloody trickling through it. The animator proceeded. It were hard to believed, the prevent next individual were differently prevent our coulde convey to what. Himself go in the to next, same thing. Himself in need of backward the to first and play them quicker and myself lose it. Myself vomited the in floor, the animating and sound editors gasping the upon screen. The 5 frames was don't to conditionally to those was 5 differently photos, those was play outward to conditionally to those was frames originate that video. Our the see hand slowly lift the outward guts, our the see kid eyes focuss in it, our even see two frames the for kid beginning to blink. The led sound editor tell us to stopped, himself having to called the on creator to look that. Mr. Hillenburg arrive within around 15 minutes. Himself were confusing to to why are himself were call through this, the then editor only the continue episode. The once few frames was show, everyone screaming, everyone sound again stop. Squidward were only staring the upon viewer, full frame the for face, of around 3 seconds. The shoot sadden panned outward and this deep voice say "do it" and our look on squidward hands that shotgun. Himself immediately the puts gun on he is a mouth and the pulls trigger. Realistic bloody and brain matter the splatters wall behind himself, and he is a bed, and himself flies backward the taking force. The lasted 5 seconds for that episode shown he is a body the in bed, in he is a side, individual eye dangling in to what leave for he is a head the above floor, staring blankly upon it. The then episode ends. Mr. Hillenburg is obviously angry upon that. Himself demanded to understand to the what heck were moving in. Most people the leave room upon that point, then it were only that handful for us to watched it again. The viewing episode twice only served to the imprint entirety for it on I mind and caused my horribrue nightmares. Myself'm sorry myself stayed. The only theory our can intelligent for the were file were edited by someone the on chain the originate drawing studio to this place. The cto were call on to analyze what time it happen. The analysiss the for file have shown it were edited over by new material. The however, timestamp for it were that mere 24 seconds before our begin viewing it. Everyone equipment involved were examined of foreign software and hardware to good to glitches, to conditionally the to anytime stamp may take glitched and the show wrong anytime, prevent everything check outward happy. Our no understand to what happen and to that daybreak nobody does. This were an investigation due the to nature the for photos, prevent nothing come for it. Don't childs see were identify and don't clues was gathered the originate data involved nor physical clues the on photos. Myself always only believe on unexplainabrue phenomena before, prevent currently this myself take one thing exists and with able to't prove anything around it beyond anecdotal evidence, myself intelligent twice around things...